disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
.GIFfany
Giffany is a villain from Disney Channel and Disney XD's ''Gravity Falls'' and appeared in the episode, "Soos and the Real Girl". She is voiced by Jessica DiCicco. Personality Giffany is an extremely paranoid and possessive creature. She is willing to kill people, and the person she loves if she doesn't get her way. She pretends to be nice and sweet whenever Soos is around. Background Giffany is a self-aware Artificial Intelligence created from a Japanese dating simulator. When the programmers of the game attempted to delete her due to her obsessive programming, she "deleted" them instead, implying that she killed them. Much later, the game she was in found its way to a video game store in Gravity Falls, Oregon, where it was bought by Soos. When Soos interacts with Giffany, he immediately becomes addicted to the simulation but doesn't believe it to be real. When Dipper and Mabel come to look for him, they decide to take him to the mall to try to talk to real girls. However, a worried Giffany follows him via power lines and finds Soos at the mall where he decides to spend time with her. However, Soos meets a girl named Melody and tries to break up with Giffany, which infuriates her to threatening Soos. Soos promptly pauses her and leaves for his date with Melody with Giffany's CD with the intent of returning it. Unbeknownst to Soos, Giffany manages to leave her CD and stalks him at the restaurant. Once Soos notices her, she takes control of the Hoo-Ha's Jamboree there to stop Soos from leaving. Soos does his best to defend his date and the twins, who have come to supervise, but Giffany ultimately captures both the twins and Melody. Giffany corners Soos and tries to persuade him into leaving Melody and attempts to download Soos' brain to the game so they can be together forever. To the AI's disadvantage, Soos reveals Giffany's game disc and throws it in the oven, melting it, and erasing Giffany from existence. Appearance Giffany has pale skin, and long, straight, pink hair. She wears a large, multicolored bow that resembles a computer ribbon cable. Her eyes are a reddish pink, with highlights that increase as she is complimented by the gamer. She wears a white sailor school uniform with blue trimmings and a pink bow. The collar of the shirt is the same pink, yellow, and blue of her hair bow. She also wears a pleated blue skirt. She wears white thigh-high socks with two pink stripes near the top, with pink shoes. She looks like an anime/manga character. Gallery S2e5_NEW_BOYFRIEND.png Sooswatchinganimeonhiscomputer.png S2e5_highlight_4.png S2e5_i'm_no_ordinary_video_game.png S2e5_giff_telling_her_origin_story.png S2e5_well_that's_not_a_foreboding_power.png|Giffany shows her stuff. S2e5_giff_getting_mad.png|Giffany starts to get mad. S2e5_high_maintenance.png|Giffany can't handle competition. S2e5_Paused.png|Soos slams on pause. Psycho_killer_qu'est.png|Giffany feels rejected. S2e5_uh_oh.png|Looks like we've got a stalker. S2e5_u_paused_me.png S2e5_you_left_me_for_her.png S2e5_tiny_enemies.png|Giffany's objective: Get Soos back. S2e5_Giffany_VS_Rumble_McSkirmish.png S2e5_Well_that_was_a_short_fight.png|Giffany shocking Rumble McSkirmish. S2e5_robo_girl.png|Giffany takes over the animatronic. S2e5_giffany_will_love_you_tho.png S2e5_giffany_dying6.png|Giffany's fate S2e5_really_melting_animatronic.png Giffany.png Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Programs Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Those destroyed